


Night out

by SheenaWilde



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: They need to wind down after a case, so Jay decides to bring Kay somewhere relaxing.





	Night out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emocsibe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocsibe/gifts).



> My eternal gratitude goes to emocsibe for helping me write again and finish this piece.
> 
> Now available in Chinese: http://lightthemon.lofter.com/post/1fad4957_eed7423d

“Where are you going? My apartment is the other way” Kay looked at Jay with a confused look on his face. They just got off from work, and unless the word was ending, they were free for the next two days. But instead of driving him home as he should, Jay took a turn.

“Yeah, I know” Jay grinned at him, then gave him a brief glance. “But we have two free days and I don’t know when we’ll get any again. So I thought we could have some fun.”

“It’s real nice of you, ace, but I’m tired, I’d rather just go home” Kay said, more of a command than a simple statement but Jay just grinned at him.

“Trust me, you’re gonna love it. And it’s not like I’m taking you hiking. You’ll see.”

Kay didn’t protest anymore, just sighed and leaned back in his seat, finding a more comfortable position as a sign of resignation.

“It better be worth it, slick. Otherwise you’re doing my paperwork for a week” he grumbled in a half-serious threat, but again, Jay just grinned at him and turned onto a road that led out of the city.

“Deal” Jay said, then pulled over at a donut place he noticed. “I’ll just make one short stop. What do you want me to bring you?”

After Jay got treats and coffee for the both of them, he sat back into the car and continued to drive out of the city. Kay didn’t ask him again where he was taking him but he could see his partner pay attention to the turns he was taking. He would just grin at Kay when he caught his eyes as Kay glanced at him, trying to figure it out. If the old man indulged him so far, he knew he would sit it through. Whatever bullshit Kay was throwing at him, Jay knew it wasn’t true. He saw it in his eyes, in that flicker of smile that he was struggling to hide.

Jay drove them north, then west, out to the outskirts, to the natural darkness of the night. He loved the busy city, he loved the feeling of being alive, especially since he had this job, but there was always a point where it was too much. They had taken six cases in a row and only slept a few hours between them – all these cases required senior agents and there were only so many of those. It wasn’t only physical exhaustion though. Jay felt like his brain burned to ashes and the wind had blown it away. He needed to do something nice and relaxing, and he was pretty confident Kay would agree.

Jay also had to admit to being a bit selfish there, too. He wanted to spend some time with his partner – time where they weren’t chasing after illegal aliens and bathing in various alien fluids. No, Jay wanted to spend the fun kind of time with Kay, where they were both calm, happy and clean.

Jay turned on a small dirt road, then after a few minutes, stopped next to a small lake. They had been in the vicinity once during a case and he had noticed how beautiful this place was. It was also part of a state park, so there wasn’t much moving around. No lamps anywhere, either, only the stars shining above them, even if not as brightly as they would somewhere even further from the city – but hey, it was way better than in New York. Jay turned off the engine and got out, bringing the bag of donuts and his coffee with himself. Kay did the same and followed Jay to the front of the car. Jay put the bag between them on the hood and leaned against it, looking up at the stars.

“I… I thought you would like it out here” he said after a few moments, knowing, feeling that Kay expected some kind of explanation. “It’s so silent here, you know? You can also see the stars. And for once, we don’t have to look out for illegal landings.”

“Yes” Kay said silently, and as Jay looked to the side, he saw the man staring up at the night sky, his face unreadable. He was getting better at decoding his partner’s facial expression, but he could still fool him if he really wanted to. After a few moments, Kay looked at him. “It was a nice idea, ace.”

Jay tried to control himself but he couldn’t help the way he immediately smiled at that. He really wanted Kay to like this. In their field of work, there was a lot of stress involved, and it was building up slowly throughout the years, especially if no steps were taken against it. Jay knew Kay was taking good care of himself physically, and he knew the man liked to read to relax and had his hobbies, but sometimes that wasn’t enough. Even back when he was just a cop, or when he was just a kid, when things got too much, he got this urge to get away, to flee as far from his responsibilities as possible. He felt it every now and then on this job, too, and having an out-of-town mission didn’t do quite the same as this little trip. That’s why he had brought themselves out here, to just lean back and chill. To not think of anything they didn’t want to.

It was Kay who broke the comfortable silence after a few minutes.

“I know I’ve told you that I like looking at the stars” the man started in a quiet voice. “But ever since I came back, whenever I look up at them, I can’t help but think of the night I was ready to call it quits.”

Jay’s heart clenched at the memory – barely into this job, with only one case behind and already getting abandoned by the man who recruited him. He had done what was asked of him, got himself a new partner, then tried the ‘fake it till you make it’ attitude. Then Kay had returned and everything fell back into place. He couldn’t look at the stars until he had his partner back. However ridiculous it sounded, he counted it as a personal victory against the universe.

But there was always that little questioning voice in his head – did Kay want back? He clearly enjoyed the job, that was without question, and he was good at it which played in to his ego, but still – would he trade it back for the calmness of a normal life?

“Any regrets?” Jay asked in the end, equally quiet, and hoped he wasn’t too curious, that Kay wouldn’t just shut down now when he just revealed something personal. They were close, yes, but Kay still didn’t like to talk much.

Kay looked at him at his question, his expression hard to read, but Jay could see that he was thinking deeply. The stars were reflected in his eyes, making them shine in the dark and Jay might have lost track of time for just a little while as he was staring at them, waiting for an answer. He was pulled out of it when Kay turned his head towards the sky again.

“None right now. What I had… hopefully I have already made up for it” Kay said eventually, and Jay frowned at him. It was quite a secretive answer and he knew Kay did it on purpose.

“And what was that? I mean, if it’s already sorted out, you can tell me.”

“Nothing that matters right now” Kay said briefly, in a tone that clearly meant to say ‘no more questions about that’. He used that tone an awful lot for Jay’s liking. It meant he was shut out from Kay’s thoughts and feelings again.

“Is this about your girl? Cause you know you can talk to me about that, you can talk to me about anything” Jay said lightly, trying to sound supportive. Because he was, he wanted to be, even if it meant helping Kay with his broken heart. They were friends, after all.

“No, it’s not about that” Kay answered with an exasperated sigh, then looked up at the stars. “Let’s go back to silently watching the stars, ace, I liked that better.”

“Yeah, right, leave me hanging again, you’re good at that” Jay grumbled with a shake of his head, then sighed and looked up at the stars, too. “When will the time come when you fully trust me?”

“I trust you completely. It’s not about that, so drop it” Kay said in a tense, impatient tone.

“Yeah, you trust me so much, you just don’t trust me enough to tell me anything personal” Jay complained, impatient, too.

“It’s not about trust, slick, I told you. There are just some things you don’t want to know about, believe me” Kay said and stared in front of himself, watching the moon light the top of the trees in the distance.

“I want to know about everything that makes you worry” Jay added silently, his mouth working faster than his mind, and although his heartbeat sped up when he realized the words that left his mouth, he didn’t regret them. At least they were out now.

“That’s… a very nice sentiment. And I appreciate it. But you’re not here to worry instead of me” Kay said, losing all his remaining patience and turned to face Jay. “You said you brought us here for peace. Then let it go.”

“Peace doesn’t mean you bottling up all those things! You could just share it with me and make it easier on yourself!” Jay retorted and he was almost shouting, almost, but he didn’t want to, the night was almost ruined already. He didn’t want to add to that.

“But I don’t want to make it harder on you!” Kay said angrily, then sighed and turned away, leaning back against the car again and rubbed his eyes.

“It’s not a bother, Kay. Whatever you have to say, it can never be a bother for me, okay?” Jay said, suddenly calm, and stepped beside Kay, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kay looked up at Jay at the touch and now Jay could see so many things in his eyes – hurt, trust, gratitude, fear and love. He was surprised to see his eyes so open, so honest, he couldn’t help himself but pull him into a tight hug. Kay didn’t protest but wrapped his arms around him, too, and leaned his forehead on Jay’s shoulder. Jay’s heart was beating rapidly. Kay wasn’t the touchy-feely kind, so his closeness, his embrace meant so much for him. He was so happy, so glad, he closed his eyes and rested his head against Kay’s.

“Told ya – it’s alright” Jay whispered, not wanting to break the moment, but Kay felt so tense in his arms, he wanted the man to take a deep breath and relax finally.

“Yes. This is alright” Kay muttered, nodding as he pulled back to look at Jay. “Better than alright.”

Hearing those words, Jay couldn’t help himself – maybe he would never get another chance to get this close, to get Kay this open and honest with him. He cupped Kay’s face with a hand slowly, carefully, and started to lean closer, watching Kay’s reaction, if he wanted too much, if he should stop and never try this again. But Kay didn’t pull away, didn’t lean back, but stayed perfectly still as his eyes were now fixed at Jay’s lips. When their lips finally met, his brain stopped working –Kay’s lips, his closeness, his scent, they were too much for him. Even though it was just a chaste, tentative kiss, it was perfect for Jay.

They pulled apart for a moment, breathing heavily as they stared at each other, then Jay grinned and Kay mimicked him, and in the next moment they were giggling like schoolgirls, holding onto each other tightly. Then it was Kay’s turn to kiss him now, this kiss going further as they both found their courage. It also became so much harder to stop, even as they were running out of breath, because kissing felt just so right.

When they really couldn’t go on without oxygen anymore, Kay pulled back, still smiling and raised his arms to wrap them around Jay’s neck, then leaned their foreheads together.

“You have planned this carefully, haven’t you?” Kay murmured with a questioning look but there was a small smile playing on his lips.

“Well… More like I was trying and failing” Jay smiled sheepishly. “But it turned out well in the end.”

“Somehow you always manage to make things turn out your way” Kay laughed at that, then slowly started to pry himself out of Jay’s arms. “Let’s go home now, it’s getting really late and I’m tired.”

“Yeah, sure, alright” Jay nodded and let Kay go. They both turned towards the hood of the car, grabbing the now empty paper cups and donut bag before they got in. “So, you got any ideas for our free days?” Jay asked as he started the engine.

“We should make some breakfast after we wake up, then we could decide what to do” Kay shrugged simply, but Jay looked at him immediately.

“You mean… You want me to stay at your place for the night?”

“If you want to” Kay said simply, as if it were no big deal, but Jay could see the underlying nervousness in his features. He smiled at him as they turned onto the main road leading back to the city.

“That sounds awesome” Jay said, and reached over to take Kay’s hand in his.

The man smiled, too, and squeezed his hand.


End file.
